The development of a reliable stopped-flow thermal apparatus operating with a resolving time of 3 milliseconds will be continued and tested on several inorganic, organic and enzyme reactions. The coating of a pH electrode with Lycra (Dupont) will be further tested in an attempt to prepare glass pH electrodes that are not slowed when brought into contact with proteins. A new, fast, differential pH meter which has just been completed, will be tested thoroughly and together with the thermistor bridge used to develop a differential pH, thermal titration apparatus for protein and coagulation chemistry studies.